


осколки несуществующего будущего

by somedy



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: сборник стихотворений по пейрингу (возможно, пополнится)





	1. would you be kindly

**Author's Note:**

> огромное спасибо heksejakt за то, что в свое время помогла поверить в то, что такая поэзия и для меня

рожденье в крови, крещенье сквозь слезы; терпенье трещит, пробиваются лозы: разрывы, константы, потери – и громом врывается в сердце, кто словом ведомый.

удар. удар. удар. снова – и каждый вполсилы, как будто бракован.

мне так умирать, наверно, не страшно. боязно лишь то, что мой след карандашный вода смоет с ЕВОЙ, и с солью, и с илом, но я не смогу… отныне я – «было».

сквозь двери-разрывы меняется время. спускается вниз, с маяка, батисфера, и пусть ты сейчас одинок и потерян, назавтра уже – ты исток новой веры.

мы были все скованы цепью великой: позорно чванливой, по-зверски безликой. с Восторгом покончишь, вернись и за мной, would you be kindly… найти мне покой?


	2. последняя трель

отца родного разочарованье – как знакомо. но нет обиды, горечи, от одиночества пошли изломы. мы выбирали подчиняться за неимением путей. родных людей. дверей. и окончательных смертей.

но атом поднят, а маяк построен – человеком; туз в рукаве разыгран был по чувствам и уму калекой, у соловья – подрезаны под корень крылья. бросок монетки – на ребро, и обернется гнилью.

тебе неведомы миры, что за наперстком скрыты; из носу кровь не станет времени санскритом. восторженной вселенной кость досталась мне – и перекрыла горло; приняв сначала контрабандой, все ж выжила меня, отторгла. мне не занять свое же место дважды и не оставить знак надежней, чем бумажный, не переплыть одной море дверей и некуда причалить.

«я не могу!»

«но ты смогла», – они кричали вновь, касаясь мягко плеч и чуть жалея. лютесы. их голоса звучат сейчас теплее. закончат ли игру, разрывы залатают? не знаю, нет, плевать – мир тихо угасает.  
удары сердца – напоследок – бьют как молот.

тук-тук. тук-тук. ударам ведь не нужен повод.

пусть разум разъедается водой соленой, но не отнять последние секунды у влюбленной. не суждено нам вместе быть – на то вселенных воля, но хоть меня одну за выборы, ошибки все смололи. почти истекшие мгновенья стекают с кровью по лицу; может, у следующей вселенной замкнет все цепи – по единому кольцу?


End file.
